Evermore
by Kawaii Cosmonaut
Summary: Just a little alternative ending I made. : 3


**Ultraviolet**

-Fanmade Alternate Ending-

Alison sat at the window, staring at the rain that was painting it, listening to (and tasting) the different sounds it made. The water changed different colors in her mind: dark blue and purple. Whenever the hues mixed, they equaled the exact same color as the eyes of her true love: Faraday. Well, that wasn't his real name but… Ali felt more at ease to say it than his first name: Sebastian, or his real alien name "Astin". Sebastian still just felt so intimate and warm. It was so hard to say to his face. It had been two years since he had to stay at his home world so he could activate the worm hole to send Ali and Tori back to Earth. When she had been teleported to Faraday's world by the alien machine called The Relay, she had been there for only so briefly she didn't even know its name. Even though the trio had saved the day, Ali had lost someone. Someone who had believed in her no matter what, someone who _loved_ her even when it seemed like nobody else could. She was nineteen now and on her birthday and back, not a day had gone by when she didn't dream of being in his arms again_. If she could be with him… Once more… Maybe just once… Well, her world would be complete.  
_ Here she was, brooding at the blood of the sky on the window. She could taste the rain, like tears with a hint of bitter, sweet sorrow. She felt so overwhelmed with all of the mixed emotions in the room… She wasn't sure how _she_ felt. She was all done with college and on her break, yet she was stumped. This girl was a poet, a pianist, an _artist_, but she was stuck. So, she walked over to her keyboard and sat behind it. She gently placed her now-pale fingers on the keys and played a song. The same song she had played two years for _him_. She didn't need to write down the notes to the melody, the song stained her mind's ears every time she was reminded of _him_. She played and played it over and over again until it was too much. She sighed and rested her arms on the keyboard with an out of tune sound of the keys. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Nameless colors billowed and spurted in her mind that reflected how she felt at the moment.  
She had _so_ many presents… So many… Yet, all she wanted was to be with _him _again. She was a young _woman_ now, but she was lacking direction. It was like she had forgotten it, but she knew she hadn't, she just didn't know.  
Alison slightly jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head, in some wild, romantic hope that the hand was Faraday's. But instead it was Tori's. She looked concerned. After all those years of rivalry, Ali _still_ wasn't used to their friendship.  
"Ali…?" Tori asked with a tilt of her flawless head. Her golden locks perfectly framed her perfect face, triggering specks of jealousy in Alison's temperament every now and then, but she could ignore them sometimes. Alison bit her lips and tried to ignore those alien, electric, turquoise eyes. All she could do was produce a whimpering moan. "Hey… I know you miss him." Tori's certainty was so thick, Alison could taste it. All she could manage to do was nod. Her ally grimaced, struggling to share the pain. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Tori murmured and hugged her friend closer.  
"It's- it's not your fault though." Alison took a deep breath, breathing in the situation. Her true friend who was once her arch nemesis was consoling her, even after all she had already done. The friends embraced and snuggled, struggling to cause the heavy sorrow to melt away somehow. Tori pulled away and grabbed Alison's shoulders. Concern blazed through her eyes, Ali could feel it.  
"I think you should let go of him… I really do. You'd feel so much better." Tori murmured, sweetly yet firmly, half-heartedly, even when she already knew what the response would be.  
"No. I can't. I'll never let go of him. I… I… I can't. I've tried! I've really, really tried! But…" _But, his name is stained on my heart, my mind, everything that's a part of me, all my dreams, everything I feel. I can't get past his dead presence. Every sound, every petal that falls, every scent, and all sensations scream his name. I love him. He is my world… Even when he's not in it.  
_ Alison bit on her lip, helplessly, tears cascading slowly. Tori couldn't do anything else. She couldn't.  
Whenever you've lost someone or someone… or something… or someplace so special, so irreplaceable, it's almost impossible for someone else to put themselves into that situation with merely their imaginations and repair the damage done. All they can do is support and pray. Some things are just too untouchable, too far away…  
Tori stood up and walked into the other room.  
Alison sighed as the tears stopped pouring and looked down at herself. She felt like she had flooded herself in a puddle of tears, like _Alice in Wonderland_, except she hadn't. All her energy died. She wanted so badly to feel the warm sensations of Faraday's arms protecting her like some kind of force field, listen to his exotic heart like the pulse of an angel, to carve his face with her fingers, and most of all feel her skin sparkle to the thrill of their kisses.  
She buried her face in her arms against the keys again and looked at the window… to suddenly see that it wasn't raining anymore. The deluge had already frozen whenever Ali had stopped weeping. She wasn't sure why. All her feelings just imploded and she gasped as she felt some kind of spark or star light up inside of her replacing her ancient emotions. She blinked in wonder and bolted outside like lightning. She couldn't hear the calls of her family members calling out to her to get back inside for all her emotions, all her wishes, all of her senses had washed them out.  
The girl breathed slowly and pivoted and twirled around in search of the source of a sound near the forests of her new home. Cherry blossom petals flew in the air like leaves over a pond. The noise was a cross between some kind of whistle and a soft buzz. It hadn't stung and made everything hazy like the deafening, impaling screech of The Noise that used to sound off whenever Alison was around. It was more of a soothing signal of hope. She felt some kind of pleasant thrill bloom inside of her. It was something she had never sensed before. It gave her a pleasant, sweet, white-chocolate taste in her mouth. The air filled with calm sunset-colored patterns and shapes. Once again, she pivoted in search of the source of the sound. She about broke down in a fit of horrified frustration until she heard a familiar voice call her name like a lost soul calling at the depths of some awakened ocean. Velvet seemed to coat her tongue. She gasped and spun around to see the all-too familiar eyes of her futuristic lover. He beamed at her like a revealed angel or a blinding light with pleased tears visible in his soothing violet eyes. Ali's breath caught in her throat. She almost choked on it.  
"Faraday!" Alison cried. She dashed to him like fluid down a hill, almost tripping on her own feet, and threw herself into his strong yet gentle arms. "Oh, my goodness! Faraday! Faraday! Am I awake? This is too good to be a dream, please tell me this isn't a dream!" She prayed urgently. She stood back, almost breathless but feeling as though she were hyperventilating at the same time. He was still there. She gasped as she felt as though she were sucked into the world of his eyes and suddenly felt something soft against her lips. She slightly jumped, then sank into his arms. Tears sprouted from her eyes again as she gently pressed her lips against this extraterrestrial's. Her skin blazed. Alison carved his face, ran her fingers soothingly through his baby-soft hair, and rubbed his back, anything appropriate for this reunion. Faraday gently nuzzled her forehead with such affection that Alison tasted something so sweet, like a cross between the scent of a rose and the taste of sweet tea but overlaying the flavor of his voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a sigh left her lips. It felt like she had been holding that sigh inside of her for the past two years and it had been building up ever since. She kissed his cheek and his nose. "Faraday… It _is_ you. I can't believe it's you… I mean, I've just been so… I can't explain. I mean, I've met so many new people but I've always felt so _alone_." Alison added. She felt as though she had been brought back to life. She nuzzled Faraday's face. Then they rested their foreheads against each other and embraced whenever a curiosity struck Ali's mind. "Faraday… Faraday, how did you come back?" She asked, even though she knew it didn't really matter. He was back in her arms, in reality, in consciousness, in the present…  
"I finally got the others to send me back home with a new wormhole. I thought it would be a nice birthday present." He said soothingly with a wink. Oh, how his voice sent all of Alison's nerves singing. She sighed, almost falling weak into his arms.  
"You … You never forgot my birthday." Alison said, tears staining Faraday's face. "You never forgot me." Her voice faded into misplaced whispers.  
"How could I?" He asked. "Alison, I love you." More pleased tears sprung from her face.  
"And I love you." She echoed. Roses glowed behind her cheeks. The two shared a kiss like no other: _their_ kiss. They kissed each other's tears and regrets and fears and, well, all pain away. It was so relieving and so heavenly. There was almost no word for it.  
"I love you… Really, I do, more than anything. I even thought of a poem about it… Seriously, like, a few minutes ago." They laughed together and hearing his laugh sent stars streaking across Alison's senses. The couple snuggled and kissed and nuzzled making it seem as if they were the only ones in the universe.  
"I feel the exact same way, Alison." Faraday said. "Happy birthday..." And the two shared their company for the rest of time, after enjoying the party of course: the best party and day of their life. They knew each kiss, and each sign of affection could never be the last because they were made for each other.  
- The End 3

P.S.

Heya, guys. I know it's kinda predictable, but it was what needed to happen. I could always make alternate alternate endings though. LOL. :)


End file.
